Field of the Disclosure The present disclosure relates to a terminal apparatus including a display section, a display method applied to the terminal apparatus, and a recording medium.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, mobile telephone terminal apparatuses having enhanced functionality, which are called smart phones, have been widespread. A smart phone is provided with a relatively high-resolution display panel, and is capable of displaying a moving image and a still image. For example, it is possible to display an image captured using a camera function included in a smart phone on a display panel with high resolution. Alternatively, a smart phone accesses the Internet so as to allow the display panel to display images obtained from various homepages.
Also, some smart phones are provided with a video output terminal. The video output terminals disposed on a smart phone include an interface terminal for an HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) standard, for example. An HDMI-standard terminal is a terminal for outputting high-resolution video data, for example, in which the number of pixels of one screen is 1920 pixels in the horizontal direction×1080 pixels in the vertical direction.
Such an HDMI-standard video output terminal of a smart phone is connected to a video input terminal of a display unit, such as a television receiver, a computer display, etc., using an HDMI-standard transmission cable so that the display unit is allowed to display a same image as an image that is being displayed on the display panel of the smart phone itself.